


She Claims One Thing, But I Have a Theory

by soulresonance17



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Smut, top!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulresonance17/pseuds/soulresonance17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla won't let Laura top her in bed. Her argument is that her vampire instincts won't allow for her to be dominated, but Laura has another theory and plans to find out if she's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carmilla always put on a very dominant appearance in public. She also put one on in private. There was really no difference between public Carmilla and private Carmilla except that in private she softened up a bit because it was just her and Laura. Carmilla was completely smitten by Laura and anyone with eyes could tell. Danny, Laf, and Perry knew that Carmilla would do anything Laura asked her, but they never said anything because they all knew that Laura would get upset. Plus, they didn’t want to listen to Carmilla’s sad attempts to hide how Laura made her softer than she’d ever be by herself. There are things Carmilla would never do if Laura didn’t ask her to do them for example, wearing a Christmas sweater, going out and playing in the snow, building snowmen, watching trashy television shows, listening to pop music, so on and so forth. However, there was one thing Laura couldn’t get Carmilla to do and that would be letting Laura top in bed. 

Laura thought that maybe it’s just Carmilla’s vampire instincts. She knew that vampires were very dominant creatures and that was most prevalent whenever Danny was around. Those two would make anything and everything they could a competition. Carmilla and Danny lived up to the vampire vs. werewolf rivalry like no other. Other than Danny, the other time it was very obvious was when her and Carmilla were having sex. Carmilla wouldn’t let Laura be on top of her for more than a few minutes. When asked about it Carmilla just smirked and said that being dominated wasn’t a thing, but Laura noticed that Carmilla’s eyes glazed the most when she was on top of her and noticed how much more unfocused she became and that was only from Laura literally being above her and straddling her. She couldn’t imagine how Carmilla would react of Laura dominated her in every sense of the word. She had a theory that Carmilla actually liked being dominated, but she couldn’t willingly give up power. Laura began devising a plan to allow her to dominate in a way that Carmilla wouldn’t willingly be giving up power, but she had to talk to Carmilla first just in case it really was an instinct thing, and that Carmilla wouldn’t be uncomfortable with it. 

\--------------  
When Laura returned from class everything was as it always was. Carmilla was sitting on her bed reading a book, listening to punk rock, and had a glass of blood. Carmilla sat her book down to greet her beautiful girlfriend. Laura walked over and greeted Carmilla with a chaste kiss on the lips and then sat down and cuddled up against Carmilla’s side. Carmilla kissed the top of Laura’s head and pulled her close to her side. She picked her book back up and continued to read while gently moving her hand along Laura’s arm. She let out a sigh of content and was more than happy staying this way with Laura cuddled up against her and reading her book. Laura rested her head against Carmilla’s chest and wrapped her arms around her waist. She took in a deep breath and gave herself a mental pep talk to give her courage to address the conversation she wanted to have with Carmilla.

“You’ve got your thinking face on cupcake. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Laura chuckled and looked up at Carmilla. 

“I was just giving myself a pep talk.”

Carmilla raised her eyebrow, but never taking her eyes off her book.

“What do you need a pep talk for? Did something happen?”

Laura shook her head. 

“There was something I wanted to talk to you about. Just um...it’s kind of random.”

Carmilla sat her book down and looked at Laura who wasn’t looking at her. 

“Ok sweetheart, what is it you want to talk about?”

Laura sat up and pulled Carmilla’s hand that was on her arm into her hands and playing with it. She took another deep breath and figured it was now or never. 

 

“I um….I was wondering….why it was you won’t let me top when we have sex? And I mean the real answer Carm.”

Carmilla could see the blush creeping up Laura’s neck to her face. 

“I told you, I’m dominate by nature cupcake. I can’t control my instincts. It’s just the way I am.”

Laura knew that Carmilla was going to give her that answer even though she said the real answer.

 

“That’s what you said last time, but I don’t think that’s true. Do you want to know what I think?”

Carmilla smirked curious to what her girlfriend thought. 

“Tell me Laura, what do you think is the reason?”

“I think that you secretly like being submissive, but you won’t willingly give up power because it would hurt your vampire pride as well as the image you’ve created as the sexy dominating vampire.”

Carmilla couldn’t help, but let out a loud laugh at Laura’s confession of her theory. 

“You put way too much thought into that cupcake. That’s not the case at all, I told you, it’s my instincts.”

Laura was almost convinced by Carmilla’s instinct argument, almost.   
“You don’t have to pretend to be tough around me Carm. You know I won’t judge if you’re secretly into being submissive.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes 

“I’m not “pretending” anything creampuff. I’m being honest.”

Laura raised her eyebrow at her stubborn girlfriend. 

“Fine, whatever you say hun, but um….if say I could somehow mange to dominate you, would you be opposed to it…? Like would that make you uncomfortable? Cause you know if I can manage it I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. I just want to make sure that if it could be done that you’d be alright with it. You know?”

Carmilla chuckled and softly kissed Laura’s lip.

“If you could somehow manage to dominate me it would be fine, but it’s not going to happen. If it helps ease your mind though, it is fine cupcake. I trust you completely.”

Laura smiled and Carmilla returned the smile. Laura went back to being curled up against Carmilla and Carmilla went back to holding Laura close to her and running her hand through Laura’s hair. Laura closed her eyes enjoying the intimate moment and the feeling of Carmilla’s hand running through and playing with her hair. All the while planning out how she was going to go about dominating her stubborn broody girlfriend.


	2. Putting the Theory Into Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has Carmilla's permission to top her if she can manage it. Now Laura puts her theory to the test.

“Hey cupcake.”

Carmilla dropped her bag down by her bed and kicked her boots off. Laura was sitting on her bed watching something from her laptop. Carmilla guessed that it was Orphan Black from the sounds of it. She crossed the room to flop down next to her. She kissed her on the cheek and peered over Laura’s shoulder to see what she was watching. She was right, it was Orphan Black. 

“You have an obsession babe.” 

Laura closed her laptop and handed to Carmilla to place on the floor. 

“I do not know what you’re talking about.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. 

“Laura, you’ve watched both seasons at least 15 times. That’s called an obsession seeing as there are 10 episodes per season and each episode might as well be an hour long.”

Laura couldn’t argue with that logic. She knew she had an obsession, but she didn’t care and considered it a beautiful obsession that she had no regrets over. Laura stuck her tongue out at Carmilla who just rolled her eyes, but smiled at her ever adorable endearing girlfriend. She leaned in and kissed Laura taking in her tongue which clearly surprised Laura based off of the squeak that Laura let out. Carmilla smirked into the kiss. 

“You’re adorable.”

Laura was taken aback by Carmilla’s sudden action, but recovered quickly and pulled the collar of Carmilla’s shirt towards her reattaching Carmilla’s lips back to hers. Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck allowing her to deepen the kiss. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist then shifted them so that Laura was laying back against her bed. Carmilla sucked on Laura’s bottom lip before starting to kiss along her jaw down to her neck. Laura ran her hands along Carmilla’s sides both over her shirt then under it. Carmilla continued to place light kissing along Laura’s neck then moving back up to kiss her lips. 

“Hey Carm?”

“What is it cupcake?”

Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s waist and shifted them so that she was on top of Carmilla. The look of surprise that was on Carmilla’s face made Laura laugh a little louder than she meant to, but she couldn’t help it. The face was just too priceless. It was rare that Laura ever got the jump on her immortal girlfriend so when she did, she liked to soak in the moment for what it was worth.

“I can tell you’re quite proud of yourself huh buttercup?”

Laura returned her focus back to the situation at hand. 

“I mean, it’s not everyday I surprise you so yeah I kind of am. Plus, you didn’t see the look on your face. It was rather priceless and adorable and I just couldn’t contain myself I guess and -”

Carmilla cut her off by kissing her. She was smiling into the kiss though. She loved hearing Laura ramble, it was one of her many endearing traits that just made Laura her Laura. Even in the middle of sexy time, Laura never failed to go on tangents about this and that regardless of the situation at hand. Laura returned Carmilla’s kiss and moved her hands down under Carmilla’s shirt. She lightly moved her hands along Carmilla’s sides, slowly raising her shirt as she went. Carmilla sat up and helped Laura take her shirt off. She wasted no time in undoing the buttons on Laura’s blouse and pushing it off her shoulders. Their bras came off shortly after. Carmilla tried to flip Laura back down to the bed, but Laura pushed Carmilla’s shoulders so that Carmilla fell back down. 

“Woah there creampuff. This have something to do with our conversation about you dominating me?”

Carmilla wasn’t expecting Laura to push her down onto the bed and she was thankful that Laura didn’t have supernatural senses to detect the amount of arousal Carmilla got from something so simple as her girlfriend pushing her down. She’d never admit that though. Carmilla tried to switch the position once more, only to be blocked by Laura. She figured she’d at least humor her tiny girlfriend for a little bit before returning back to being above Laura. 

“You said if I could manage to somehow top you that it was ok. So that’s what I’m doing.”

Laura moved Carmilla’s hands above her head and watched her girlfriend’s eyes get wide at the feeling of the cuffs that kept her arms where she placed them and the realization that she was not going to be able to switch their positions. Laura leaned down to Carmilla’s ear.

“Plus, I have this theory that you actually like being submissive, but you won’t willingly give up power so.” 

Laura grinded her hip down against Carmilla who gasped at the sudden contact.

“I figured if I took away that power from you, you wouldn’t feel so guilty about it.”

Carmilla tried to deny how turned on she was. She could feel how wet she already was just from her girlfriend cuffing her arms above her head. Laura kept slowly grinding against Carmilla causing Carmilla to whimper and gasp and try to buck her hips to get more contact. Laura pushed Carmilla’s hips down. 

“I don’t think so babe. Tonight, I’m in charge.”

Laura kissed Carmilla running her tongue along Carmilla’s lips asking permission. Carmilla opened her mouth and her tongue greeted Laura’s. They moaned into the kiss. Laura broke it and started to kiss along Carmilla’s jaw and down to her neck where she alternated between kissing and gently nipping. Carmilla groaned at the teasing that Laura was doing and wished she was able to hurry the process up, but when she went to move her arms to do so she remembered that she couldn’t.

“Fuck.”

Laura chuckled and Carmilla realized that she said that out loud when it was supposed to stay in her head. Laura didn’t miss the sound of Carmilla pulling on her restraints. 

“What’s wrong Carm?”

Laura was biting and sucking at Carmilla’s neck harder and longer. Carmilla knew there was definitely going to be marks and that she was going to have to hide them for at least a week before they disappeared. She may heal faster than Laura did, but Laura had the science down to how hard she had to bite or suck to be able to leave a mark that lasted more than a few days. Carmilla couldn’t contain the gasps she was letting out. 

“La-aura, hurry it a-along would you, fu-uck!”

Laura smirked against Carmilla’s neck. She moved her hair to one side over her shoulder and ran one of her hands between Carmilla’s still covered legs. Carmilla moaned quietly. 

“For someone who claims to not like being dominated, you’re awfully wet. You’re practically soaked through your pants.” 

If Carmilla could blush she would, and what was worse was that Laura’s words were just making her more aroused. This was getting out of hand quickly and Carmilla couldn't’ do anything about it. She tugged at her restraints once more, but Laura ran her hands up to her breasts and ran her hands along them lightly, never touching her nipples. 

“Laura I swear to whatever deity there is that if you don’t-mmmph….gods!”

Laura had moved her lips from Carmilla’s neck to one of her nipples. She swirled her tongue around it. Carmilla was pressing up into Laura trying to get more contact. Laura sucked and nipped lightly and Carmilla whimpered. Laura kissed her way over to the other nipple and her hand made its way down to the button of Carmilla’s pants undoing the button and removing her lips from Carmilla’s nipples to allow her to pull down Carmilla’s pants. Carmilla pulled once more at the cuffs. 

“Damn it Laura Hollis…”

Laura smirked and ran her hands up Carmilla’s thighs. 

 

“What’s wrong Carm?”

 

Carmilla wouldn’t make eye contact with Laura and instead opted to look to the side as if there was something more interesting than her semi-naked girlfriend. 

“Carm look at me.”

Carmilla ignored Laura’s command. Laura moved back up Carmilla’s body and placed her hand under Carmilla’s chin then turning her head. Carmilla shifted her gaze down. She could feel Laura’s gaze. 

“Carmilla Karnstein if you don’t look at me I’m going to get up and leave you here like this with no release.”

Carmilla looked up into Laura’s eyes. Laura smirked. Carmilla was trying to ignore the throbbing that was going on between her legs. All of Laura’s teasing was bad enough, but when Laura started to demand things of her, it just drove her nuts. Laura was still smirking. 

“Good girl.”

Carmilla swallowed noticeably (but she didn't know that) upon hearing those words and Laura's smirk just grew wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys! Creampuff week started and I'm taking part in it haha. So here's chapter 2 of shameless smut. Thanks for the comments and for reading the first chapter! Comments always welcome, and I will try to get chapter 3 out shortly! Thanks again!


	3. Action Accomplished

Carmilla was pretty sure she had never been so turned on in her life. Partly because Laura was dominating her in bed and partially because Laura had been teasing the nonexistent living life out of her. It felt like forever, but in reality it had only been 10 minutes probably. Carmilla wished she could hurry everything along, but due to her arms being handcuffed above her head she was completely at Laura’s mercy. This turned her on more than she was willing to admit. She was used to being the dominant one when it came to sex and not being the dominant one was a new experience that she couldn’t deny enjoying. Laura continued her descent from Carmilla’s neck to her collarbone down to her breasts. 

“Shit!”

Laura was swirling her tongue around one of Carmilla’s nipples and Carmilla couldn’t help but arch up towards Laura’s tongue. She wanted more contact, needed it. Laura smirked to herself as she continued swirling her tongue. Carmilla was biting her lip to try and keep quiet and Laura just couldn’t have that now could she. She gently nipped at Carmilla’s nipple in between sucking and swirling her tongue around it. Carmilla couldn’t contain the whimper that came from her mouth upon feeling Laura’s teeth. Laura switched to the other nipple and gave it the same kind of attention. She pulled away briefly to remove Carmilla’s pants then went right back to what she was doing. Carmilla was convinced that it was possible that she might come right then in that moment which she knew she’d never hear the end of if she did. Laura kissed down Carmilla’s stomach down to her hip bone and bit down. Carmilla raised her hips trying to get her point across. Laura pushed them back down and went to kissing up Carmilla’s thighs and nipping at the sensitive skin gently.

“Patience babe.”

“I-I’ve been patient for the gods know how long cupcake.”

Laura pulled Carmilla’s underwear down obnoxiously slow and Carmilla knew that she was doing it on purpose. She pulled at her restraints hoping that maybe they would give some so that she could take control of the situation at hand. She knew how evident it was that she was completely turned on by her tiny girlfriend dominating her which she still wasn’t willing to admit. 

“Someone’s really into not being in control it would seem.”

Laura ran her hands roughly up and down Carmilla’s thighs. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Laura moved back up Carmilla’s body until she was hovering just in front of Carmilla’s face. 

“Really now? Are you sure about that Carm? Cause I beg to differ.” 

Laura took Carmilla’s lips in hers and her tongue asked for entrance that Carmilla easily allowed. The kiss was slow and sensual. Carmilla groaned into the kiss and once again tried to move her hands so she could place her hand in Laura’s soft hair, but she was once more reminded of her situation. Laura took Carmilla’s bottom lip and sucked and bit it. Meanwhile her hands were moving down along Carmilla’s raised arms, down to her breasts gently moving over them and grazing her nipples causing Carmilla to quietly moan into their kiss, down Carmilla’s sides, along her hip bone, and eventually up her thighs. Laura’s hand moved in between Carmilla’s thighs and lightly ran her fingers through Carmilla’s wetness. Carmilla thrusted her hips up in hope of getting the contact she so desperately needed. Laura used her hand that wasn’t between Carmilla’s thighs to push Carmilla’s hips back down. She pulled away from the kiss and moved to nip at Carmilla’s ear and whisper. 

“You’re absolutely dripping Carm. I’d say you’re very into being dominated based on how soaked you are.”

“Or maybe you just turn me on in general. That thought ever cross your mind?”

Carmilla knew that although that was true, Laura being on top was definitely a huge contributor because Laura didn’t actually do anything much besides the teasing. She was hoping Laura wasn’t going to voice that fact though. She was wrong.

“As true as that may be Carm. I haven’t done anything particularly….special to make you this wet.”

Carmilla gasped when Laura started to lightly graze her clit. She tried to move against Laura’s hand only to have Laura remove her hand and push her hips back down. 

“I don’t think so. Behave or the teasing continues.”

Carmilla growled. Laura went to kissing along Carmilla’s neck then biting down with enough force to break skin, but not cause any bleeding. Carmilla’s growl quickly changed into gasp and a whimper.

“I don’t appreciate your underlying threat to that growl Carm. Remember, I’m the one in control here. Understood?”

Laura ran her tongue along the bite mark to sooth it. Carmilla was having an internal fight with herself over whether she should try for cockiness or conceded. Laura put more pressure against her clit causing her to moan. 

“Is that understood?”

“Ye-es…”  
“Good.”

Carmilla couldn’t contain the moan when Laura pushed a finger into her. She wanted more. Needed more. Laura moved her finger in and out at a speed that could only be compared to a snails crawl. Carmilla tried to speed up the pace by moving her hips only to have Laura remove her hand and hold her hips still. 

“I said behave.”

Carmilla groaned at the loss of contact and tried to move her hips despite Laura’s hands holding them still. Laura held on tighter moving back up to Carmilla’s ear. 

“I told you, if you don’t behave I will continue my teasing. All you have to do is behave and patient and you’ll get what you want Carm.”

Carmilla could feel that she had gotten even wetter hearing Laura bark out orders to her. Dominating her. 

“Let’s try this again.” 

Carmilla bit her lip and suppressed the urge to move her hips against Laura’s hand. Laura pushed a finger back into Carmilla and went back to her slow pace waiting to see if Carmilla could do as she was told. Carmilla whimpered quietly wanting more contact and a faster pace, but controlled herself.

“Good girl.”

Laura pushed another finger into Carmilla as a reward for behaving. Carmilla’s moan was less quiet, but she couldn’t bring herself to care and she couldn’t help the amount of arousal that she felt at hearing Laura call her a good girl. Evidently, she had a praise kink. Laura picked up the pace of her hand and Carmilla was gasping and saying Laura’s name along with several profanities. Laura knew Carmilla was getting close. She could feel her starting to clench around her fingers. She slowed her pace back down and then removed her fingers all together. Instead they went to moving along Carmilla’s clit. 

“You were so close weren't you?”

Carmilla has never been more sexually frustrated in her centuries of being alive as she was in that moment. She couldn’t believe Laura just denied her, her orgasm. She wasn’t sure she could even put a sentence together to answer Laura but she was going to have to try. 

“Yes Laura, g-gods. Fu-uck. What do you w-want from m-me?” 

Carmilla’s eyes were squeezed shut. She was lost in the feeling of Laura’s fingers moving against her clit in all the right ways except that she needed those fingers to make more pressured contact. She didn't see the smug smirk that came to Laura’s face. She went to kissing along Carmilla’s throat. She nipped and sucked then moved to Carmilla’s ear. She ran her tongue along the shell of it and nipped then lowered her voice to whisper in Carmilla’s ear.

“I want you to beg Carmilla. I want you to beg for me to fuck you. To beg to come.” 

Carmilla wasn't able to hide the shiver that went through her body. Laura saw it. She also couldn’t deny how unbelievably sexy it was to have Laura dominate her. She still wasn’t going to admit that out loud, but she could admit it to herself. Laura’s fingers moved to move through Carmilla’s arousal and press slightly into her entrance. Carmilla whimpered wanting those fingers to enter her already. 

“Pl-lease…”

“Please what Carmilla?”

Laura pushed two fingers into Carmilla a little more. 

“Please fuck m-me Laura.”

Laura pushed two fingers into Carmilla and started at a decent pace which Carmilla was thankful for. She didn’t think she could take another slow pace again. Laura was watching Carmilla as she moved her hand in and out. She could feel how much more wet Carmilla had become from her telling Carmilla what she wanted from her. She watched Carmilla’s eyes be shut tight, watched how Carmilla took her bottom lip between her teeth every now and then, listened to the moans that were released, she felt that Carmilla was getting close once again and went to capturing Carmilla’s lips. She pushed a third finger into Carmilla and felt the moan that reverberated from Carmilla’s throat into their kiss. She broke the kiss. 

“If you don’t want me to stop, I’d suggest you do as I said earlier.”

Carmilla moaned and was beyond caring anymore. 

“Laura please, ca-an I-I co-ome?”

Laura picked up her pace. Her name leaving Carmilla’s lips over and over again as she moved her hand harder and faster. 

“L-Laura!”

“Come for me Carm.”

Carmilla’s body stiffened and tensed. Carmilla moaned Laura’s name loudly. Laura took in how beautiful Carmilla looked. Her back arched, her hair relatively disheveled, her mouth agape. Laura continued to pump in and out Carmilla, but more gentle to help her get through her orgasm. Carmilla slowly came back down and her body slumped back down against the bed. Laura removed the handcuffs around her wrist and Carmilla pulled her arms down to wrap them around Laura who rested her head against Carmilla’s chest. Carmilla kissed her forehead. 

“Is it ok if we nap?”

“Of course Carm.”

Carmilla kissed her lips gently.

“Thanks sweetheart.”

Laura nuzzled into Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla rested her chin against the top of Laura’s head exhausted, but aware of how Laura was right about her theory. She wasn’t going to tell her tiny girlfriend because she was right. Carmilla wasn't about to willingly give up control, but if it was taken from her, then she didn’t feel as bad. Her last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep was that she really did like being dominated and how much she loved Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! Back in university so homework and in all honesty I had writers block heh ^^' thanks for reading! May or may not write one more chapter, not entirely sure yet. Regardless! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and comments are welcome! Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Comments welcome! This is going to be a multiple chapter fic, I just don't know how many chapters. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
